


Submissive Succubus

by Violentpink



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Choi Beomgyu, Cock Slut, Dominant Choi Yeonjun, Fingering, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nipple Licking, Porn With Plot, Slut Shaming, Smut, Succubus, pussy licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violentpink/pseuds/Violentpink
Summary: Beomgyu's family was cursed of having a half-human and half succubus every millennium. Everyone was relieved knowing that each family has only sons in their generation.But, the night after Beomgyu's 18th birthday he found out that he became a succubus but his appearance remained like a normal boy.On the same night, a new neighbor moved in and he invaded the boy next door's dream and passionately had sex with him only to find out the next day that he is also the new transfer student in their school.The boy recognized him right away and started blackmailing him to submit to his desires. Unfortunately, Beomgyu did it with a famous gang leader; Choi Yeonjun.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 41
Kudos: 215





	1. Chapter 1

He was awakened with a sweet scent.

He followed the scent and was led to a room with a blue-haired boy who is peacefully sleeping on his bed.

He climbed up and sat on top of him, he leaned closer to his face and the sweet scent becomes stronger. It was like an appetizing aroma that he couldn't wait to taste.

He stared at his pouty lips and smirked. He inched closer and kissed it. It tasted so sweet. He licked his lips and kissed him again then started sucking the boy's lower lip nibbling them occasionally.

"Mngh..."

The boy groaned and he slowly opened his eyes awaken by the blonde boy's lewd touch.

"What the-!"

His eyes grew wide and held the boy's arms to push him away from him completely shocked by his obscene action.

"N-no."

The boy protested pulling himself away from his grip. He engulfed him with a hug after and started kissing him again. The kiss was sloppy and hot.

"F-fuck!"

The blue-haired boy said before dragging the blonde closer to him to return his kisses.

The blonde giggled and felt needier. He started grinding himself to him desperate for friction that could soothe his hunger.

"Oh, you want more baby slut?"

He muttered in between kisses then lifted the boy's sweatshirt to suck on his pink nipples.

"Ngh...haa... ah!"

He moaned loudly.

"You like that?"

He sucked and nibbled harder on his nipples making the boy squirm and moan louder.

"Such a slut."

Next, he pulled his sweat pants and underwear ready to pleasure him the way every man craves for but to his surprise instead of a cock leaking with precum he saw a wet and dripping pussy.

"Are you for real?"

He said and started touching his clit with his finger.

"Ngh! S-sensitive. Please."

The blonde said while biting on his sleeve suppressing his moan.

"Hmm... This is interesting."

He pulled the boy to sit on top of him, his head pressed in between his broad shoulder and the crook of his neck then he spread his legs wide and started rubbing his clit while he licked and nibbled on his ears.

"Haa...ngh....mnh...ahh!"

"You like that you pretty slut?"

"Y-yes... f-fuck me."

"Beg for it."

"P-please... ahh... fuck me."

He grinned and inserted his finger inside his pussy.

"Ahh!"

He grabbed his nape and kissed him deeply before inserting the second digit. He continued fingering him mercilessly while he tremble and moans to his mouth.

"C-close... ngh."

"Not yet doll. Don't you dare come. I'm not yet done."

He pushed his body forward to make him go on all four. He made him arch his back upwards for a better angle before inserting his fingers back to continue fingering him deeper.

"Do you hear that doll?"

He inserted his third finger and continued scissoring him inside with the slushing sound echoing louder in the room.

"Ahh! P-please can I... haa... g-gonna come..."

He pulled his fingers out grabbed him by the waist and flipped his body over. He leaned forward then started licking his pussy and the blonde almost lost it now tears started forming on his eyes too overwhelmed with pleasure.

"I-I can't... Ah! G-gonna come!"

He continued licking his clit teasing the blonde boy who is fighting to release the knot building up on his stomach. He then shifted next on his thighs leaving marks on spots that he wanted and moved on top of him once he felt quite satisfied.

He looked at the disheveled boy panting heavily with dazed teary eyes.

"Oh, baby slut. It must hurt so badly right now. But you can't come yet."

He removed his shirt followed by his pants and black boxers. Next, he stroked his cock a few times with the blonde's eyes fixed to it before pressing it to his hole.

"You ready babe?"

The blonde boy nodded in response.

"Good boy."

He pressed his hard and long shaft fast inside not waiting for the boy to adjust to his size.

"Ahh!"

The blonde boy moaned loudly and started tearing up.

"What's the matter baby slut? Don't tell me this is your first time?"

"Y-yes. Please...Pull it out. I-I can't."

The boy smirked and started thrusting fast and deep in return.

"N-no! S-stop. Please!"

His hands grabbed his back with nails digging on the boy's skin with every hard thrust.

"You gotta finish what you started love. Wanna come right?"

He spread his legs even wider to thrust inside him deeper.

"Haa...s-stop... Ahh!"

"Found it!"

He continued hitting the same spot hard and fast making the blonde now a moaning mess.

"That's your prostate baby, I'm going to fill it up."

He grinned wider and bit his lower lip enjoying every thrust on his tight flesh who squeezes his cock every time he hit his prostate long and hard.

"Ahh! Gonna come. Please. I wanna come."

"Go on baby."

The blonde boy hugged his arms tightly and buried his face to his shoulder. He came and the lewd slushing sound grew louder in every thrust. Few moments after as the blonde gripped his cock tighter the boy also come inside him following with few deep thrusts to ease up their high.

"Fuck. You're amazing."

"Mnghh..."

That was the only response the blonde boy could do, he was too exhausted from their passionate activity.

The blue-haired boy held his face and kissed him again deeply.

"You're so pretty. What are you?"

"I-I'm a succubus."

"What's your name?"

"I-I'm..."

"Beomgyu! Wake up!"

The blonde boy opened his eyes and quickly stood up from his bed after hearing the loud knocks and call of his brother.

"Beomgyu wake up were gonna be late! It's the first day of school. Get up no-"

The door suddenly swung open.

"Yeah, I heard you. I'm up Soobin hyung."

"W-Woah! What the hell happened to you? You look like a mess!"

"N-nothing. I'm going to shower now. I'll be downstairs after 10 minutes.

"O-okay."

He closed the door and ran to take a shower. He is covered in sweat with face flushed as he remembered his first sex to the handsome blue-haired boy.

"Oh god. What have I've done? I am really a succubus. What should I do? I can't tell them. This will greatly cause panic and shame to my family."

He frustratingly said to himself.

"I have to keep it a secret. No one should know about this."

He looked at himself in the mirror for the last time and continued to take a shower.

*7:45*

He arrived early in his class and greeted his friends Kai and Taehyun who are seated in front of him.

They were happily chatting about their plans after school when the teacher entered and made an announcement.

"Good morning class. I came in early today to introduce your new classmate."

"Ohh... This is nice."

Taehyun whispered to the other two.

"So the transfer student is in our class. How exciting."

Kai whispered back.

"I hope he is hot."

Beomgyu jokingly said.

"Like your brother?"

Kai answered.

"What the fuck?! Kai shut up."

The three of them laughed and looked in front.

The transfer student entered the class and everyone held their breaths too surprised and scared because they knew who he is.

Blue hair, fox-like eyes, sexy pouty lips & broad shoulders.

"Good morning, I'm Choi Yeonjun. I'm looking forward to having fun with all of you guys."

The class went silent.

Beomgyu gulped praying that the floor will open and swallow him whole.

The boy looked around and saw a familiar face then he smirked.

"Okay, Yeonjun there's a vacant seat at the back next to Beomgyu."

His blood gone cold after hearing what the teacher said.

"N-no way. This can't be happening."

He muttered to himself and broke their eye contact.

Yeonjun started walking while smiling wildly before he sat next to him.

Taehyun and Kai exchanged glances before turning their eyes again in front avoiding the presence of the known gang leader who has been kicked out from several schools.

"Okay class turn to page 69 and finish the activity there. This is a pair work so do it with the person seated next to you. Make sure to submit your work after the class. I will attend a meeting. Taehyun please collect their workbook for me and bring it to the faculty room later."

"Yes sir."

Taehyun answered.

As soon as the teacher left everyone started working with their seatmate. Some are whining and some are quietly turning the pages on their books.

Beomgyu internally cursed and prayed that Yeonjun doesn't remember anything.

"Hey."

Yeonjun called.

"Y-yeah?"

He bit his lip and leaned closer to whisper to his ears.

"You were amazing last night."

Beomgyu's eyes widened in shock and horror.

"Come meet me again tonight my pretty succubus."


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a week now since the gang leader blackmailed him of telling his deepest darkest secret to his friends and family. 

He tried resisting Yeonjun but he was too aggressive and intimidating; both in reality and dream especially in bed. 

The night after their first sex and meeting in school he visited him on his dream again and the blonde boy couldn't remember how many times he came when he made him seat on his face as he hungrily eat his succubus pussy. 

"Haa...Ngh!...S-slow down. Please!"

It is a wet dream and the older took advantage to make humanly impossible things to him. He inserted his long hot tongue and licked the clamping flesh inside Beomgyu's pussy exploring every corners of it. 

"Ahh..ngh! N-not there! Fuck! Yeonjun hyung not inside. Ah!"

The boy didn't listen and stop instead he used two of his thumbs to strech more his pussy to lick him even deeper. 

The blonde boy's thighs started to tremble as he continued feeling the lustful vibration deep inside of him. 

It felt like a thick and long tentacle is squirming inside; slithering hard and fast hitting mercilessly the vulnerable soft walls inside his pussy. 

It felt so punishing and good that he couldn't help himself moan and drool shamelessly with eyes all teared up. 

"Haa...F-fuck...It feels so good Yeonjun hyung."

He started pinching his nipples as the boy underneath him continued licking him up until he reach his climax and come to his mouth. 

He pulled out his tongue and attacked his clit next nibbling and sucking in between Beomgyu's legs.

"Ahh! N-no! Please Yeonjun hyung stop! G-gonna come again!"

He tried lifting himself up but the older gripped his waist tightly and inserted two fingers hooking his pussy up to make him position back in place. 

"Ahh! F-fuck!"

The slushing sound grew louder and louder as his pussy gets more wet with Yeonjun's tongue and fingers ravishing them non-stop. 

"I-I can't... Haa...T-too much! Gonna come. Ngh!"

He threw his head back and moaned loudly as he came again too sensitive with all the pleasure that he is making him feel. 

The next morning in class he tried his best not to make any eye contact with Yeonjun who is staring and grinning beside him. 

"Pretty."

He whispered but enough for Beomgyu to hear that made him blush really hard.

Then the next night after Beomgyu thought that he will end up getting pregnant after Yeonjun came three times inside of him filling him up until it spilled and leak down to his thighs before he passed out and return to his human form.

In school he always do the same thing of ignoring Yeonjun everyday and the boy seems unbothered about it since they have been meeting each night doing shameless activities.

He could have visited another man's dream if only he didn't do it first to a powerful gang leader who now has threatened him. 

*Back in his room*

He stepped out of the bathroom after taking a shower and was reminded of the boy's warning. 

"I will kill anyone whom you will sleep with then lock you up and fuck you till you die." 

The serious and hunting image of him made his body tremble. 

"Fuck my life." 

He sat to his bed and slammed the pillow to his face to scream out his frustration. 

*knock knock*

"I'm busy studying please leave me alone."

Beomgyu yelled.

"It's me."

His face gone pale after hearing his voice.

"W-why the fuck is he here?!"

He murmured to himself.

"Open the door Beomgyu."

He stared hard on the door knob conflicted on opening or blocking the door.

"I'm waiting Choi Beomgyu."

He hummed outside the door.

"Shit!"

He opened the door and the the uninvited guest quickly made his way inside making Beomgyu draw few steps backward. He closed the door behind him and locked it after. 

"How did you get her-"

His words were cut off when the older grabbed his nape and waist aggressively to connect their lips together. 

"Mngh!"

He shut his eyes and tried to free himself but was halted by the older when he slipped his tongue inside his mouth and they both fought for dominance but Yeonjun won him over.

"Sh-Shtop...pl-pleash..."

He begged in between kisses completely helpless with Yeonjun's strenght. 

Yeonjun let go of the kiss with a little pop sound, licked his lips and smiled happily. 

"Finally I get to touch you for real."

"W-what?"

The blonde opened his eyes and looked up to meet his.

"I want to touch the real you. I want the real Choi Beomgyu to scream and moan my name as I fuck you hard. Do that for me doll and your secret is safe with me forever." 

"N-no! I can't. Don't do this to me please."

His expression hardened.

"Choose. I tell them or you tell them."

Beomgyu started to tear up.

"No. You can't. I'll do what you want just promise not to tell them. Please."

He sniffed as a tear roll down his cheek.

He nodded and smirked. He crashed their lips together then lifted the boy to his bed. 

"Please be gentle with me hyung."

"I will baby. Hyung will take care of you and make you come like you want."

He nodded and blush. 

"Good baby."

He started squeezing his ass then made him grind on his clothed cock.

"H-hyung?!"

He leaned to his ears and whispered.

"Tonight I want to see you ride on top. Let's see how good the real Choi Beomgyu is in bed."

He undress himself and the blonde boy followed. Next he made him seat on his lap and resumed on groping his ass.

"Ngh... H-hyung."

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard tonight baby you'll lose your mind."

The blonde embraced him around his neck and kissed him in return.

"Fuck me Yeonjun hyung."

He moaned to his mouth.

Yeonjun smirked and kiss the younger back.

"Gladly my beautiful succubus."


	3. Chapter 3

"This is nice, I get to take your virginity twice."

He bit his ears lightly and licked it while he continued stretching the blonde's hole using his fingers. 

"Haa...ngh...h-hyung."

"Yes baby?"

"Enough. Mngh...r-ready. I-I'm more than ready hyung."

His moans starting to get pitchy as his body felt hotter and needier. 

"Alright. If you insist babe."

He quickly removed his fingers making the boy groan as his thighs tremble. Next, he pulled the boys flushedface to meet his and started kissing him deeply. 

"Open your mouth babe."

The younger obeyed. 

He slipped his tongue and explored Beomgyu's mouth.

The blonde leaned closer and returned the kisses as he let his tongue twirl around Yeonjun's. 

"Good boy." 

He grinned and continued kissing him down to his neck, shoulder and to his back then positioned himself ready to enter the blonde's abused hole. 

"Fuck. So fucking pretty."

He admired the erotic view before him and grabbed both of his cheeks spreading them as he slowly entered the tip of his cock to him.

Beomgyu gasped and panicked as he realized that his human body won't be able to take his huge and hard shaft compared to his succubus side. 

"Haa! W-wait, Yeonjun hyung!"

"Just relax baby."

"N-no hyung. I'm sorry I can't. That thing won't fit in me. Please stop."

"Be a good boy now Gyu."

"N-no. Please hyung. I swear I can't... ngh...Ahh!"

His words were cut off when he pushed in long and swift inside. 

"Ahh...haa... I-it hurts hyung. Fuck. Please pull it out."

He started sobbing and turned to look the blue-haired boy straight to his eyes

"P-please hyung. I'm sorry. I-I can't. It's too much."

The boy leaned to him their foreheads now touching. 

"Just breathe Gyu. Try to relax. I won't move. Just feel me inside. I will replace all this pain with pleasure.Trust me baby okay?"

He pressed their lips together as he moved slowly swallowing all the youngers moan and sobs. 

"Shh...It's okay. It's okay Gyu."

He continued kissing and thrusting to him gently and slowly waiting for the blonde to adjust to his size. 

"H-hyung."

"Yes baby. Feeling good?"

"Mngh..Y-yeah. It's starting to feel good now."

"Can I go deeper?"

He looked at the olders lustful and pleading eyes as he've been holding back to thrust fast and deep inside him.

"O-okay hyung."

He kissed him again, held his waist in position and entered deeper inside Beomgyu.

"Ahh!"

"Just relax baby."

"Ngh...haa..."

"Fuck. It feels so good inside you."

"H-hyung... not too fast...ngh..."

He gripped the blankets tightly as Yeonjun picked up his pace thrusting faster inside.

"Ahh! Y-Yeonjun hyung! Mngh... F-fuck!"

He moaned louder after the older hit his vulnerable spot.

"There you are."

He started pumping Beomgyu's cock as he continued to thrust hard and deep in his prostate.

"Haa...hyung not at the same time... mngh... ahh... fuck!"

His thighs trembled uncontrollably as he could feel the knot building up inside him.

"C-come. G-gonna come."

Yeonjun sped up his thrust and Beomgyu can now feel his fullness deeper inside him and his slit hitting his prostate defenselessly receiving every strong and hard impact. 

"Hyung... T-too deep. Ngh... haa... Gonna come!"

"Go on baby. Come for me. Come for my cock."

He bit the flushed skin at the back of his neck and the younger's inside twitched uncontrollably sucking his cock tightly.

"F-fuck!"

He cursed and after few more deep thrusts the younger could no longer hold it and come all over his hand. White ribbons smeared all over his palm, blanket and the boy's belly.

"Look how messed up you are baby."

He let go of his grip on his cock and continued thrusting.

"I'm going to fill you up now love."

The blonde didn't respond too exhausted and his mind is still dazed from all the pleasure that his body is feeling as he flop forward to his pillows.

Meanwhile Yeonjun continued thrusting on him faster and faster feeling the twitching flesh inside the beutiful blonde boy before finally releasing his load inside making some of it spill to his thighs. 

"Haa...H-hyung..."

Yeonjun smirked and spread his legs even wider making more entrance for him to release deeper inside.

"Ha?! N-no hyung!"

He held his face, kissed him and unload everything inside of him until the last drop. 

He let go of his face and the boy collapsed on his bed panting heavily. 

"Bet that could have made you pregnant."

Yeonjun smiled and lifted the exhausted boy to his lap then he showered him with kisses all over his face before finally ravishing his swollen lips as he is too tired now to fight back. 

"You're mine Choi Beomgyu. You're all mine."


	4. Chapter 4

"Beomgyu hyung, are you okay?"

The sweet and innocent Hueningkai asked as he and his best friend Taehyun stare at the blonde boy with a flushed face and wearing a scarf. 

"Are you sick or something? What's with the scarf?"

Taehyun asked.

"Yeah. And your face is so red." 

He tried to reach for his forehead to check the boys temperature when another hand grab his halting him on the process. 

"I don't think your pretty friend is okay maybe I should help him get checked in the infirmary."

Both boys looked up and gulp when they saw two sharp fox-like eyes stare at them.

"O-okay. We'll take him."

They stood up and once again halted when the blue-haired gang leader lifted Beomgyu in his arms; bridal-style.

The whole class gasped and have their eyes fixated on the two. 

Yeonjun turned around and glared at them. 

"He's burning up. Tell the teacher we went to the infirmary. Ya'll better make sure no one disturb him there or I'll kill all of you. Understand?!"

Everyone in the class nodded and their eyes followed them until they left the room. 

"Poor Gyu, that monster fell for him."

Some of their classmates murmured. 

"Kai, what should we do?"

"I don't know. Tell Soobin hyung?"

"Yeah. I think we should."

Taehyun agreed.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

*In the infirmary*

"Excuse me?"

Yeonjun called but no one answered.

"Hmm... Seems like the nurse is on break."

He smirked and looked at his phone that has 1 message. 

"We tied her up at the rooftop boss. Have fun!" 

"Good job."

He put the phone back to his pocket and leaned closer to the blonde boy. 

"You did so well babe I will make sure to give you a reward."

He carefully removed the scarf, caresses the boys blushing cheeks down to his chin then tilted his head up lightly for a kiss. 

"I'll take it off now baby."

He whispered to his lips and planted another kiss. 

He started to unbotten his clothes down to his pants until nothing is left but his grey boxers. 

"Hng."

"Shh...Be quiet or they'll hear us love. You don't want them to see you like this right?"

The blonde nodded with teary eyes supressing his moan. 

"Good. Now spread your legs for me and be a good baby okay?"

He pulled his boxers off before the blonde boy gone on all four. 

Yeonjun leaned down and started kissing his thighs up to his butt cheeks. 

"Mngh... So fucking pretty."

He slapped his right cheek making the boy groan in pain. 

"Sorry babe, can't help it. Your ass looks like a smooth and pale peach to me. I wann eat all of it." 

He started kissing and sucking the side of his butt cheeks, the one that he slapped hard. 

Next his hands glidded to the other cheek groping it like a ripe fruit. 

"Mngh...hmm..."

Beomgyu covered his mouth trying his best not to let his moans come out. 

Yeonjun continued kissing and licking his exposed weakness. 

He pulled out a remote out of his pocket and turn it up to maximum. 

"Ngh! Mnghh!"

The blonde sniffed as he felt the vibration grew stronger inside of him.

"Be quiet now baby or daddy will punish you."

He slapped his left butt cheek and Beomgyu almost lost his balance but Yeonjun held him up to maintain his position. 

"Just a bit more Gyu. A bit more baby."

He step away from the bed and watch the boy cover his mouth with both of his hands as he fought the urge to moan loudly while his back arched up prettily making a great angle to look at while his hole is being played by a huge vibrator and his thighs faintly trembling. 

"Fuck!"

Yeonjun cursed then held the boy by his waist to flip him over. He grabbed both of his hands, placed them on top of his head and crashed his lips to the poor boy who continued moaning to his mouth. 

He took the remote again from his pocket and turn it down before completely switching off the vibrator. 

He removed his grip on his hands and placed it around his slim waist for a hug as he continued kissing Beomgyu. 

"Y-Yeonjun hyung."

He called out in between kisses and by that Yeonjun knew the next thing that he have to do.

His hand grab the rear of the vibrator and pull it out of Beomgyu in one go making the boy's thighs tremble as his moans turn pitchy on Yeonjun's mouth while he made sure to seal their lips to devour all his lewd scream. 

Beomgyu removed the lock on Yeonjun's belt and unbotton his jeans. Next he slip his hand inside his boxer while he try to pull it down so he can stroke his cock. 

"Baby slut is so needy."

Yeonjun grinned and grab both of his hands. 

"Here, hold tightly babe."

He placed Beomgyu's arms around his neck embracing it as he crashed their lips deeper and enter him hard and deep. 

He lifted his slim thighs up and spread them to enter deeper. 

Now the blonde is feeling all of him even deeper inside making him a sobbing mess as Yeonjun eat all of his moans. 

The thought of them doing it inside the school infirmary and possibly getting caught made both of them so aroused and excited as they reach their high and made a huge mess out of them. 

"Gyu, we gotta clean you up baby."

"Yes hyung."

"Was I too rough on you?"

"N-no. You're fine."

"Are you okay baby."

"Mngh.. Yes hyung."

He embraced him again and lean at the crook of his neck.

"Wanna go home?"

"Yes hyung. Want more."

"Want more?"

Yeonjun laughed as he run his hands on his soft blonde locks. 

Beomgyu smiled and Yeonjun couldn't resist kissing those beautiful pink swollen lips again.

Then he lifted him up and head to the bathroom to clean themselves up. 

"Alright, let's continue but this time in my place."

The blonde looked at him.

"Don't worry it's just us babe. Just you and me."

"O-okay hyung."

He leaned down to his broad shoulders and embraced his hyung. 

Seems like not only his succubus side long for the blue-haired boy now but all of him as he let him fill him up everytime they fuck or make love.


End file.
